<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dioses Griegos by CandelaBriefs12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171977">Dioses Griegos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandelaBriefs12/pseuds/CandelaBriefs12'>CandelaBriefs12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:16:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandelaBriefs12/pseuds/CandelaBriefs12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bueno esto salio de mi mente y decidí ponerlo aquí, no puedo decir mas si la curiosidad te mata pasa y lee jajaja</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bra Briefs/Son Gohan, Bra Briefs/Son Goku, Bra Briefs/Son Goten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dioses Griegos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Notas al final</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>¿Nunca te has preguntado cómo se siente estar en el cielo? yo lo imagino como suave...tranquilo y cálido, pero no de la forma que la calidez te asfixia no. Si no de la forma en que todo parece encajar perfectamente, yo creo que alcanzas un nivel de sabiduría y paz inexplicable, tu mente se vuelve limpia ningún pensamiento pasa por tu mente, no existen preocupaciones en absoluto, solo tú y el cielo. Si, así es como me imagino que la mayoría de la gente lo imagina. Pero mi cielo es muy diferente a la aurora blanca de pureza, oh sí que lo es. Mi cielo es rojo, apasionante, despiadado, fuerte y revoltoso, sexy e inigualable, así es como el cielo es para mí. Largo un suspiro de satisfacción y tomo un poco de vino que hay en mi copa, disfruto el agua a temperatura perfecta que abraza mi cuerpo, con mi otra mano juego con las burbujas que hace la espuma que me tapa en sus sombras.  Sigo con mis ojos cerrados y sé que no estoy sola, y una sonrisa de satisfacción aparece en mis labios regordetes.<br/>-¿Así está bien, Princesa? ¿O más fuerte?- La voz grave viene desde el lado del enfrente. El primero de los dioses griegos me pregunta con esa descarada sonrisa mientras masajea mis pies con sus manos callosas que por un momento piensas ¿será posible que esas enormes manos sean suaves y delicadas? Oh créeme que cuando se lo propone, lo son.<br/>-Está perfecto Gohan, sigue así y tendrás tu recompensa- susurre gustosa y con mi otro pie libre acaricié sus bíceps bronceados. La caja torácica que estaba detrás de mí brindándome comodidad como la almohada más cara, respiraba relajadamente hasta parecía que su corazón no latía de lo despacio que respiraba, sus hermosas y grandes manos se posaban en mis hombros haciendo círculos relajantes en ellos mientras que cada tanto depositaba algún pequeño beso en mi cuello que hacía que suspire y mis pezones se erecten bajo la espuma.<br/>-¿Y yo Princesa? ¿Tendré mi recompensa por estos masajes?- susurro otra voz roca en mi oído derecho haciéndome temblar, el otro dios griego apareció en escena. - Mmmm, puede que sí...Goten. Pero no puedes parar hasta que yo lo diga- el gruño sensualmente en respuesta y podía sentir su polla dura contra mi trasero, oh dios mío. <br/>-Princesa, no se olvide de mi.- susurró otra voz a mi izquierda, abrí mis ojos  y acepte felizmente la uva que me acercaba el ultimo dios griego de la manada. Tome la fruta que estaba entre sus grandes dedos y la comí de una manera muy sensual sin quitar la vista de los ojos oscuros de él, el cual se relamía los labios ansiosos por más. - Oh Goku como crees tal cosa de mi- comente ofendida cuando termine de comer- Sera tu polla y no una uva lo que habrá en mi  boca cuando terminemos este glorioso baño- susurré juguetona guiñándole el ojo.</p><p>Bra despierta, BRA MALDITA SEA DESPIERTA YAAAA- Abrí mis ojos sobresaltada evaluando mi entorno, esta no era la enorme bañera, no están los dioses griegos y la copa de vino. Esta era mi maldita casa con una Pan molesta despertándome del sueño probablemente más húmedo que estaba teniendo. - Ay demonios ya! ya desperté, osh- gruñí molesta y me senté en mi cama, agradecí tener un remeron enorme que tapaba mis bragas obviamente mojadas.-¿Qué haces aquí?- susurre mientras frotaba mis ojos y me levantaba.<br/>-¿Qué, que hago aquí? Vine a cenar, como todos los viernes duh. Tu mama me mando a decirte que ya está la cena, estamos todos abajo esperándote, claramente lo olvidaste- Suspiro negando mientras abría la puerta de mi habitación.- Tienes 5 minutos- fue lo último que dijo antes de salir.<br/>-Genial-murmuré enojada mientras me levantaba y me cambiaba rápidamente. Tome unos jeans de cuero ajustados negros, un sostén de encaje rojo y una blusa de manga larga con un escote que dejaba ver mis hermosos pechos y el inicio del sexy brasier. Sonreí satisfecha, lave mi cara, un poco de maquillaje ligero, peine mi cabello suelto tome mis tacos y salí de mi habitación. Las cenas de los viernes siempre consistía en mi familia y mayormente solo pan y sus padres, pero bajar las escaleras y ver a los 3 Son que hace menos de 15 minutos estaban haciendo que tenga un orgasmo solo con imaginarlos estaban ahí en la mesa. Oh demonios, creo que voy a necesitar más de una ronda de toqueteo en mi misma para calmar estas hormonas.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bueno no se que hacer con esto, me gustaria su opinion y saber si bueno lo dejamos en un pequeño onshot sucio o lo convertimos en un mini fic reboltoso, ustedes deciden queridos mios. Gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>